The YOLO incident
by Dilapidated- queen-of-all
Summary: Where Stiles picks derek up in the middle of nowhere no questions asked because that just the sort of...Oh my god what is he wearing! DEREK WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING! I cant even right now Derek. Or the one where Derek wakes up in the middle of the forest naked with ke ha screaming in his ear. A possible interlude to a longer more convoluted variety of fluff and hilarity. Sterek Malec
1. dude

**So this is just a short little word vomit that I had to get out of my head in the middle of the night. You know how it is. I really just wanted an awkward hilarious car ride where Derek is adorably unsavvy into the ways of the popculture unidom. There shall be more if people dig it including the story as to how Derek came to be in this situation and how Stiles came to the rescue...again. Also this convoluted mess belongs to me the characters were made and poor treated by Jeff Davis.**

**x.**

Chapter 1: Dude...

**Present Day**

"Stiles!"  
Derek's chiding tone and particularly glowery glarey eyebrows break Stiles out of his completely subtle ,not at all obvious gaping stare. Stiles snaps his jaw shut in a totally inaudible way. There's no way the other man had heard. The werewolf man. The werewolf man, a foot away from him, in his car. Yeah he heard. Okay, so maybe the jaw snapping wasn't necessary but the gaping? Oh, the gaping was necessary.

"For Gods sake Stiles what?!

Stiles started unaware that he'd even pulled his focus back to Derek, he just clears his throat ,shakes his head and refocuses on the road: splaying his fingers on the steering wheel clenching and unclenching them in an effort to restrain felt his gaze slip sideways again only to snap immediately back when met with Derek's frustrated glare.

"What?!"

Stiles throws his arm out comically,his mouth opening and closing .

Derek frowns at the flailing teen. Steeling himself with a sigh for a convoluted long winded explanation that would no doubt end in the history of tea cozies or sporks or something.

"We've been in worst situations than this. What is it? I'm not even bleeding to death all over your clean seats." Derek groans impatient of waiting.

Stiles recovered himself holding up a finger.  
"That , is an excellent point. However , this" he gestures at Derek in his entirety "is so not okay!..I mean ..just…what even..I can't..what is even happening right now!"

Derek frowns at him confused, what about him merits Stiles pulling his own hair ,clawing his face and slapping himself (though that may have been a flailing induced accident).  
He slowly raises each of his arms in turn and twists around in his seat checking for any maiming, marking or general offensive finding a trigger he raises his eyebrows at Stiles while making a questioning wellwhatthefuckeven? Movement with his arms.

Stiles looks at him like he's been thrust into an alternate universe and sufferingly pinches the bridge of his nose whilst facing the heavens.  
"Your shirt." He chokes out.

What's wrong with his shirt Derek thinks as he experimentally plucks it away from his chest. It's not as clingy or revealing as the Henleys he usually wears: which Stiles says 'offend his delicate sensibilities', but predictably buys him every year for his birthday. Derek frowns and surreptitiously sniffs .

Stiles looks back over at him after composing himself sufficiently to offer an explanation.

"Your shi….are you wearing sweatpants?!This isn't real! My inability to even right now dude!"

"What?" Derek says defensively "I wear sweatpants."

"Dude no! You wear leather and v necks and jeans and combat ," he gestures at all of Derek again."Is not okay!Something nefarious is definitely afoot!"

Derek frowns in confusion again.

"Derek,man. Your shirt says YOLO!"  
Stiles exclaims as he gesticulates wildly at it."Hashtag YOLO even." He emphasizes ,"Just,what even ?" He asks looking to the bewildered clueless man next to him.

**I hope you enjoyed and I promise there will be more forthcoming if love is provided. I practically wallow in the stuff. xx**


	2. glitter!

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.625px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Earlier That Day/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Derek woke up confused. Now this wasn't by any means an uncommon occurrence but more often he woke up angry, or frustrated or in the act of dream throttling his Uncle,or Scott or Stiles –yeah Derek's a bit of a fan of the throttling and general violent pushing-. This confused was unusual as he didn't normally wake up completely disoriented in the middle of the woods…naked, with a cell phone blaring Ke$ha's Dinosaur in his ear. Derek hates being confused and its less to do with his state of mind than it is that Laura once told him he looked adorable when he was confused, Peter had said "Oh, he's confused? I thought he was constipated. Huh."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /He groaned as he rolled onto his side goddamn it Stiles not again! Every time Derek left his phone unattended the contacts would be almost indecipherable, they made perfect sense to Stiles /With half his face smushed into the earth and leaves he read :/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Uncle looks good in a v-neck psychotic creeper wolf ;p/strong calling/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / Derek frowned reading the caller id with one eye open. He moved his lips as he read but promptly got distracted by the caller id image. Yep that was his uncles nipple. He let his arm fall back into the dirt relieving himself of the image of his uncle lifting his shirt up to expose himself. What had happened last night?! Because that image definitely hadn't been there yesterday and Derek was definitely not accustomed to this heavy headed why is everything so bright feeling. He was pretty sure he hadn't had anything to drink last night. He was a bit of a control freak like that. Nothing else in his life ever seemed to go the way he wanted so at least he had power of what went into his body .Not that the alcohol would do much what with his wolf metabolism and /He was interrupted from his musings by a chorus of :/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /"Hey ass butt! Hey ass butt!" Reverberating from his left hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / He couldn't help himself from snorting into the dirt. He had to commend Stiles dedication to the cause. Before they had coerced Lydia into translating the bestiary Stiles had made them all marathon watch "The font of all supernatural fanged , clawed and otherwise freakily inclined beasty knowledge,": Supernatural./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Despite Peter's initial protests especially when there'd been werewolf episodes:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""This is ridiculous!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm more partial to the groin myself, much tenderer."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The stench of pubescent Teenagers is never going to come out of the cushions!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Derek! Kindly tell your boyfriend that this couch is worth more than his pathetic excuse for a car and if he doesn't stop lounging upside down on it like a bat I'm going to throw him off the balcony!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""THAT IS MAHOGANY SCOTT!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He loved the show. Not even pretending to hide it anymore. Derek had caught him watching it alone in the loft one day, there wasn't even an idle death threat, just abr /"This angel character is as socially and pop culturally inept as you! HA!" and this coming from a man who had been ...socially removed for 6 years./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /Derek lifted his head to check the messages from his Uncle, bits off decomposing leaves imbedded in his cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" You have 1 Voicemail message from Uncle looks good in a v-neck psychotic creeper wolf ;p ./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / He sighed wearily as he pressed the button to access his voicemail./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / "De- why is Stiles on your..? You know what, I don't care just so long as I'm not Oldman sexy anymore."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /Derek grinned at his disgruntled tone. The last time Peter had witnesses the results -pertaining to him and specifically his oldness -of one of Stiles acts of spontaneous creative assholery he had gone out and bought skinny jeans./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / "I'm not OLD!" Peter's voice growled in his ear . Snickering Derek attempted to sit up and immediately deemed that not a good idea, rolling onto his back instead to escape the uncomfortable sensation of sticks and leaves digging into his intimates./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I do spontaneous young things... Hahaha that was totally unintentional! did you get that Derek? I bet you didn't... Grow a funny bone you square." Derek groaned at that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I even helped do some of your contacts.. man I'm on a roll today! I bet you didnt get that either" Derek sneered as he heard his Uncles weary sigh before he continued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / "Anyway, I'm calling in the hopes that you are in fact dead, and not frolicking in the woods with your dick in the wind."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / Derek's body jolted into a sitting position, his legs splayed as he groaned and grabbed his head looking around warily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br / "I found a rather offensive article of clothing at our old domicile atop a stick jutting from the ruins like some sort of perverted mountaineers flag: they reek of exuberant defiance Derek. What on earth did you get up to last night after I left? I sincerely hope this stick isn't the one you finally managed to remove from its cozy home jammed up your…I'm almost out of minutes. Call me to confirm your naked exuberant exploits, ignore for imminent death from boredom. Love you!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /Derek lowered the phone and shook his head at it thumbing through to the message his uncle had sent /He sank his head into his palm, how on earth had this happened?./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /The phone started going black from the image of his uncle grinning and waving,-yes they were his underwear, Oh god- around on a stick like a flag. Derek glanced from between his fingers and gasped running a panicked finger across the screen to bring it back to life, yep, that was a group message, fuck shit ass tit crap balls twatting mole! He scrolled down to read the message under the image./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" 'A party favour from nephew dearest. One pair of worn Calvin Kleins and the stick he rode in on. Available on Craigslist this afternoon,alternatively all interested parties can enquire within. Lets keep this party rolling! Loft 9pm.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Derek's face distorted as his ran one of his hands forcefully down to his chin scrolling to the recipients with his other. They read:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Not a Winchester/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Scott's Scarf wearing Girlfriend/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Murder Lizard/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-DR Obi wan –Yoda- Giles/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Rainman of technology ..and gayness/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Former master mistress of my passion ( harbinger of death and sexiness)/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Puppydog eyed man buffy/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Nonfangedthinksheshilariousfatherofmypuppiessavesmybuttalotguy ( Thanks peter but you forgot of sexy)/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Cutey Mclove stuffins (of badassery ;p)/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Malia (really?)(fine) I don't like you if I'm calling I'm probably in danger…better answer.(that's better) of sexy (hahaha good grass hopper)(what)(*Sighs*)/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-I resort to violence and maiming, answer my fucking calls./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-B1 formerly of B1 and B2 ( that may be in poor taste stiles)/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Not Daredevil wolf/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Magic glitter guy of sexy/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Broody tattoo guy..of sexy/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Hilarious tattoo guy. God of sexy./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Nurse sexy (gross dude! Peter says hi)/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Derek rolled his eyes, it was a goddamn conspiracy and they were all in on it. He resisted the urge to throw his phone away; realistically he had no clue where he was. All he could smell was damp earth, pine needles and decomposing leaves. He sighed resigning himself to the damsel in distress role for another time too many hovering over (what he assumed was) Stiles ID before looking down at himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fuckers."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"There was no way he was proving his uncle right or, allowing his bunch asshole friends the satisfaction of seeing him like /He pressed his phone into darkness and palmed it as he unsteadily climbed to his feet. The world heaved a bit as he righted himself but stabilised after blinking. He raised a hand to rub his eyes clear focusing on his grubby palms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Glitter!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He Furiously swiped his palm on his torso/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""..What the shit?!"/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;"  
div id="chapter_2_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"God If I could only apply my witticisms to real life. Alas I'm socially inept and my sassy wording is construed as being an asshole, oh well haha./p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div 


End file.
